The Princess Sealed Away
by SesshomaruLover23
Summary: Satsuki was a princess sealed away from the world by a spell. Satsuki falls in love with the coldhearted demon lord himself. Maybe, she can change him, being that he is her former lover's reincarnation! And Naraku likes her! No new chapts. for now.
1. The Legend of Princess Satsuki

Once upon a time, in the Feudal Era of Japan, there was a beautiful demon princess. She was wanted by all men and was met by a lot. One day she was told she must become queen. She finally picked a man for her husband but had to go to war with him before they wed. He died in battle and she was devastated. She was so depressed. One day she went for a walk around her gardens and met a witch. The witch said she would restore the princess's love's life. The princess refused however and the witch got angry. She put the princess under a spell. It was all like the story of Sleeping Beauty. The princess would have to be awoken by someone who truly loved her, or her one true love's reincarnation. But for this one, anyone could wake her. She was sealed away in the deep forest called the royal forest of the west. Many have looked for her but almost no one found her. There was a barrier, you see. Only the true caring people in the world could enter. Someone who loved someone else would definitely enter. Everyone had heard of this but thought of this as a legend, although some thought it to be true.


	2. The Legend Is Unveiled!

Hi. This isn't my first story, but the first one i posted. I need some ideas so if anyone can, i need ideas please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Although I wish I did. I am like the BIGGEST Inuyasha freak.) It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Satsuki so far.

"Kanna, show me what this princess looks like…" Naraku said with an evil smirk. His first detachment was telling him about the princess in the legend. He wanted to see what this beautiful princess looked like.

Kanna's mirror started to glow and the scene in it turned to a misty place. She started to speak. "Master Naraku… This is as far as I can look. There is a barrier of the strongest force. A little more stronger that yours."

"Oh well. I'll just have to look for this place. Where is it?" Naraku asked with much interest.

"It is in the Royal Forest of the West. No one has been able to find it though." Kanna said in her emotionless and eerie voice.

"Well that will change very soon." Naraku said with a sadistic smile. "Kagura!" he shouted.

"Yes Master Naraku?" the woman said when she entered the room.

"I need you to try to find the Royal Forest of the West. No questions of why though. When you find it, report back to me." Naraku instructed while leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Yes Master Naraku." Kagura said while bowing. She walked from the room and walked outside. She pulled a feather from her bun and threw it up in the air. She jumped on it and flew toward the West.

--------------------------------------

"Kagome, where is the shard?!" Inuyasha shouted as he fought off a giant wolf demon.

"It's in the forehead!" Kagome shouted while shooting an arrow. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it hit the demon. Inuyasha jumped on the demon's head and thrust his sword into it's forehead. The shard flew out and he jumped to catch it. Miroku finished the demon off by sucking it into his Windtunnel.

They stood there for a few minutes waiting for anything else. Nothing happened. They started to leave and walked off. They were walking along a path to get back to Musashi's Domain and were stopped by rough winds all of a sudden. Kagura appeared when the winds slowed down. She had a smirk on her face.

"Yo." She said.

"What do you want Kagura?!" Inuyasha shouted while putting his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I only want to tell you of what Naraku is planning next. That is, if you want to know about it." Kagura said while snapping her fan shut.

"Talk." Inuyasha said while lowering his hand to his side.

"Well there once was a demon princess who fell in love with a man but he died in battle before they married. She met a witch and angered the witch and was put under a sleeping spell. There is a place with a strong barrier surrounding it in the Royal Forest of the West." Kagura explained.

"Did Naraku send you to tell us this?" Kagome asked.

"No. Remember? I wish for him to die. Well I have to try and find the forest. Farewell!" she shouted as she threw a feather up into the air. She flew away on it.

"So Inuyasha. What do you think of it?" Kagome asked.

"Well I think its something worth looking into. If Naraku is after her he might want to absorb her. She was probably powerful if she was of royalty. Either that or he wants to marry her…" Inuyasha said while closing his eyes and thinking.

"Well she must have been a lovely maiden. I think we should check into it." Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed while slapping him.

"What a pervert. Did he grope you again?" Kagome asked while glancing at Inuyasha, who was deep in thought.

"What do you think?" Sango said with a frown. "Baka hentai" Sango said.

"So Inuyasha… What do you think about that thing with the princess?" Kagome said while Inuyasha raised his head.

"Well I think we should look into it." Inuyasha said. " I will give you permission to go home for **_3_** days. Got it? I want to get into this thing in 3 days." Inuyasha said

"Alright." Kagome said while Miroku woke up. They all started walking toward Musashi's Domain again.

------------------------------

Well that's it so far. Like I said, I need some ideas so please... Ok and please tell me what you think so far. Ok ja ne!


	3. So what Kikyo is coming with us?

Sorry. My computer deleted this chapter like ten times. I really should learn to write my chapters out right? Oh and my friend created my account for me and she spells Sesshoumaru differently than me. Ok well read on…

Disclaimer… I don't own Inuyasha or Sleeping Beauty.

Kagura landed in a clearing near the border to the Western Lands. She looked around while snapping her fan shut and watched as a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." Kagura said with a smirk.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshoumaru said with his emotionless voice.

"I wish to tell you of something Naraku is planning. It might concern you." Kagura explained as Rin and Jaken walked from the bushes.

"Talk." Sesshoumaru said with no interest in his voice.

"Well there once was a demon princess from the Western Lands. She was told to get a man so she could become queen. The man she picked died in battle though and she angered a witch and was put under a spell. Do you know of this legend?" Kagura explained and then asked.

"Yes I have. Many times I have heard it." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok well Naraku is making me find the Royal Forest of the West. He is looking for the princess and plans to do something with her. I only wanted to tell you of this. Well I have to go. Naraku's orders." Kagura said while picking a feather from her bun. She threw it up and jumped on it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what was that about?" Jaken asked while he watched Rin skipping in circles.

Sesshoumaru only began to walk and Jaken ran to catch up. Rin beat him in this 'race' though.

Three days had passed in Musashi's domain and Kagome's scent appeared again. Inuyasha went to meet her at the well.

"Hey Kagome." He said with a slight smile.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said with a big smile.

"Ready for looking into the thing with the princess Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took her heavy bag and carried it.

"Yea." Kagome said and the rest of the walk was silent. They all decided to eat in Kaede's hut and soon were done and ready to go to find the princess.

They walked until it was night and Inuyasha told everyone to stay in the spot they were for a minute. He jumped ahead, looking for a good spot to settle in for the night. He found a clearing with a river next to it and a hot springs close by. He hopped back to the group.

"I found a place. Let's go." Inuyasha said as they began walking again. They found Inuyasha's spot and they set up camp. As they were setting up camp, they felt some winds coming. The winds parted and Koga was standing there.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey Koga." Everyone but Inuyasha said. Inuyasha, of course glared at Koga.

"Hey everyone. Hey muttface." Koga said and smirked at Inuyasha's reaction.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Inuyasha asked while gritting his teeth.

"I just came to check on my woman." Koga said as he walked up to Kagome.

Kagome blushed and tried to get away from Koga's grasp.

"Well I have to run off. Be back around dinner." Inuyasha said as he ran off.

"Kikyo," was all everyone excluding Koga said.

"Who the heck is Kikyo?" Koga asked.

"That is Inuyasha's first love. I am her reincarnation. I hate her." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Koga said while looking away.

Over to Kikyo and Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said while turning to him.

"Hello Kikyo. So what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo while sitting on a log. Kikyo sat next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Naraku had me stay at his castle recently. I escaped but not before hearing about that princess Satsuki. I was wondering if I can travel with your group while you look for her?" Kikyo asked while looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Of course Kikyo." Inuyasha said while pulling her into a hug. Then he got up and held his hand out for her to take. Kikyo told her soul collecters to follow and they walked back to the campsite.

At the campsite

"Where the hell is Inuyasha?!" Sango half screamed in frustration because Kagome looked about ready to cry.

"Right here Sango." Inuyasha answered while walking out of a bush with Kikyo on his back.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Sango asked with an angry expression.

"She will be traveling with us in our journey to look for the princess." Inuaysha explained while letting Kikyo off his back.

"Well I'm tired. I will be going to bed." Kikyo said to Inuyasha and walking over to a low branched tree. She got on the lowest branch and fell asleep. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and so did Sango and Koga and Shippo. Miroku gave Inuyasha a wink and a look that said 'you go boy.'

Inuyasha half smiled at Miroku and glared at everyone else.

"Inuyasha…Why must you always go after her?" Kagome said while tearing up.

"You people just don't get it do you? I WAS IN FREAKING LOVE WITH HER!!!! I WOULD OF COURSE GO AFTER HER!!! I LOVE HER AND NO ONE ELSE!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed and startled Kagome.

"Fine I'm going to bed." Kagome declared while opening her sleeping bag. Before she got in, she announced "If Kikyo can come with us, then Koga will come too."

"WHAT!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well if Kikyo is coming, he will come too." Kagome said while laying down and falling asleep. Koga leaned against the tree near Kagome and fell asleep as well. Inuyasha grabbed some of the dinner Sango had made and started eating. Sango leaned against Kirara and started to fall asleep as well. Inuyasha looked over to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, you're ok with Kikyo tagging along right?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Miroku's face.

"Yea. Its ok with me." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha quickly finished and jumped into the same tree Kikyo was in. Miroku leaned against a tree and fell asleep too.

At another campsite…

Rin was about to fall asleep.

"Rin, you finished your food right?" Sesshoumaru asked her while looking at her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." She said while finishing her home made bed.

She fell asleep and Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky and stared at the moon. He soon jumped into a tree and closed his eyes.

Ok well that's it for now. People…please review. Well ja ne!


	4. The Legend Is True? Satsuki Is Found!

Hey again. Sorry it takes me days to update. I have too many things going on. "What things?" you may be asking. Well, I have a lot of homework, Science Fair in a couple of months, and I'll be taking a babysitting course soon (Not that I don't know how to baby- sit.) and I have a bunch of other stories I work on all the time. Many of them I made for myself, and some were requests from friends. Oh, and I have a story I can post at a later time, but I need to finish the character descriptions. It was asked for by my step nephew Mikey. He is old enough to be home alone though. He is around 8. I think. Well I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha (Cries as I say this) or Sleeping Beauty. I own Satsuki so far.

PS. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. Also, if you haven't known already, check out my profile either before or after you read this chapter. I changed it and me and Mikey think it's funny. I'll leave it on the same episode of that for an extra week. And one more thing. I'm not a Kagome fan, so people who hate me for it, well get over it.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He looked down from his branch to see Kagome making breakfast. Everyone else was still asleep. He jumped down and walked over.

"Kagome…" he said.

She ignored him

"Yo, girl…." Inuyasha said, getting angry.

"What do you want dog boy?" Kagome said getting aggravated.

"Fine you little……" he said while jumping back in the tree.

Soon Koga was up and helping Kagome. Soon breakfast was done so Inuyasha woke Kikyo. Kikyo opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said.

"Morning Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a smile.

He helped Kikyo down from the branch and they walked toward the group. Kagome automatically walked away, to the hot springs.

"Inuyasha," Sango said "Why don't you apologize to Kagome?"

"I tried to, but she won't say a word to me." Inuyasha explained.

"Well, I'll talk to her later and I'll see if she'll forgive you." Sango said. "And sorry about last night. I was just so mad 'cause Kagome was crying."

"Its alright Sango. It didn't make me that angry." Inuyasha said while slightly smiling.

Soon Kagome came back, and Sango took a walk with Kagome, giving her a talk and they came back soon. Then they all packed up and started to leave for the journey to find the princess.

----------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why should we care about some legend with a princess?" Jaken asked while following Sesshoumaru and Rin as they walked.

"Because it's not a legend. It was real. It really happened. That Princess Satsuki is really sealed away in my lands." Sesshoumaru said while continuing to walk on. They soon arrived at a lake, and Rin caught some fish for her lunch. She cooked them and ate them and made fun of Jaken as he tried to catch a fish. Sesshoumaru watched this too and smirked as the imp fell in the water.

----------------------------

Inuyasha's group was soon in the Western Lands and Kagome and Kikyo sensed a barrier. A strong barrier, that is. They walked toward it and found a cave. They walked inside and found they almost could not get in. then Kikyo put some power into her body and walked right through.

"Kikyo, how did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's all about love. If you love someone, put that person in the forefront of your mind and you may pass." Kikyo explained as she waited for them to enter as well.

They put the person they loved in their forefront of their minds and were able to pass. They entered the deep dark cave…

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's group had continued on after Rin had eaten and they soon found the same cave that Inuyasha's group had entered a while ago. They proceeded to enter and Jaken was thrown back. Rin was the first to enter. Sesshoumaru entered as well.

'This cave, it can only be entered by someone who loves another. How can I enter then?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

They proceeded to go on in the cave.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha's group had walked for what seemed like hours, but finally reached a big room in the cave. It looked like a room in a castle. This was the place. This was the chamber of Princess Satsuki. Then they looked over to a huge bed. They saw a stream of silver hair coming off of the bed's side. They walked closer. It was her. Princess Satsuki. She had long silver hair and silver markings on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru, she also had silver eyelids. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead and she had a sad looking face. She was in a dark blue kimono with a light blue kimono underneath. You could see the light blue one because there was a huge slit in the front of the outer kimono to show the inner kimono.

Just then, Sesshoumaru and Rin entered. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he looked at the princess's face. He recognized her somehow. But, how? He walked up to the side of the bed and ran his fingers along the crescent moon on her forehead and the marking so much like his on his cheeks. Just then her eyes fluttered open. She had finally awakened!

-------------------------------------------

Didn't expect that did you? Well I want at least five reviews before the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I know where you live! (not really) ok well do as I said and keep tuned for my next chapter. Thanks again to my only reviewers! I want more reviewers alright? Meaning REVIEW NOW! CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GO! GO! GO! Sorry I'm hyper. Ok well do what I just said.

SesshomaruLover23 


	5. Satsuki Awakened! Satsuki's past

Hey, I'm back and writin' another chap. I know I said I wanted five reviews before the next chap, but I couldn't resist writing this one I want five reviews after this one k? Ok well I hope you like this, and it will bring you into a detailed story of Satsuki's past. Ok well read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha (WAAAAH!!!!!!!!) or Sleeping Beauty.

-------------------------------------------------

Recap- Just then, Sesshoumaru and Rin entered. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he looked at the princess's face. He recognized her somehow. But, how? He walked up to the side of the bed and ran his fingers along the crescent moon on her forehead and the marking so much like his on his cheeks. Just then her eyes fluttered open. She had finally awakened!

----------------------------------------------------

Satsuki's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light. She showed golden eye. She finally sat up and looked around. She first looked at the room and smiled. Then she noticed the others in the room. She studied Inuyasha's group first, noticing Inuyasha's similarity to her deceased lover's appearance. Then she finally looked at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

She stood up and took a few steps toward him.

"Is that you Kiyoshi?" she asked in the most beautiful voice.

She put her hand on his arm and her eyes widened as she was thrown into a flashback

flashback

Satsuki sat on a throne, listening to the village beggars and had a bored expression. Soon they all left and a person she very well knew walked in.

"Satsuki, if you don't choose a husband soon, the evil leaders will become our king and queen. You don't want that right?" the woman asked.

"No I would not want that Kimiko, my dear little sister." Satsuki said while turning to Kimiko with a smile.

------------------------------------------

Satsuki walked in the gardens and saw a man who looked very similar to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Kiyoshi." Satsuki said with a smile.

"Hello Satsuki. How are you this fine day?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Oh I'm fine. So Kiyoshi, I know it isn't supposed to be like a woman asks a man to marry them, but I have liked you for a long time and I need a husband. I actually love you. So will you marry me and become my king?" Satsuki asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course I will, my queen." Kiyoshi said while tilting her chin up and giving her a kiss.

----------------------------------------------

A battle raged on because of Satsuki's decision to marry. The evil people had been the opponents. Kiyoshi was supposed to go into battle and Satsuki and he talked before the battle.

"Kiyoshi be careful. We are to be married next week and I want you back in one piece. Be careful in this battle…" Satsuki said while looking into his eyes.

"I will my queen." He said as he gave her a short kiss and walking from the room. Satsuki sat down for a few minutes and soon stood back up and walked to her outdoor throne. She sat and watched the battle.

---------------------------------

Kiyoshi was near the front of the army, waiting to fight. The demons and people soon came and they started to fight. Kiyoshi unsheathed a sword and started to fight off some weak demons. They soon were dead and he worked his way to the most powerful enemy. He tried to fight the enemy but was attacked from behind and turned to kill this opponent and was stabbed through the heart by the powerful opponent. He fell to the ground, now dead. Everyone in the battle heard Satsuki's scream and she jumped from the castle. She was surrounded by white light and it expanded over the battlefield and all of the enemies disappeared. She collapsed because of exhaustion.

She woke up in her room with Kimiko next to her bed.

"Kimiko?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh my… I have something to tell you big sister. Kiyoshi is dead." Kimiko explained.

"What?" Satsuki asked while tearing up. She burst into tears and Kimiko tried to comfort her. Satsuki stayed in bed for at least a week and finally got up to go to the gardens. She walked around with the saddest look.

A witch suddenly appeared before her. "Ahhh. Princess Satsuki. I have a deal for you. Give me royalty and I'll restore Kiyoshi's life."

"No. if he is dead, there is no way of bringing him back. If he is dead, then I will wait for his reincarnation or something. I won't take help from the likes of you." Satsuki said spitting on the witch.

"You little witch!" the witch screamed.

"Technically, I'm not the witch." Satsuki said with a smirk.

"You will pay for this!" the witch screamed as she put a spell on Satsuki. Satsuki's eyes started to droop and the last thing she remembered was her sister killing the witch and screaming her name.

end flashback

Sesshoumaru watched Satsuki as she had the flashback. She soon snapped out of it and looked into his face. She studied his face and soon spoke.

"You look so much like Kiyoshi. I think you are his reincarnation. It's the only explanation. He didn't have a family since he died before he could have children and you look almost exactly like him. Yes, you are his reincarnation." Satsuki said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He was someone's reincarnation and he was meeting that person's lover? It was all so confusing. She spoke again.

"You know, I'd like to get to know you. Who are you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his shock. "I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands." He said.

"Oh? I am meeting the person who owns my old lands? My, my this is very weird, is it not?" Satsuki asked.

Sesshoumaru looked her over. He considered letting her come to his palace, if Rin liked her.

"Oh and what is your name?" Satsuki asked Rin.

"My name's Rin. Nice to meet you Princess Satsuki." Rin said while bowing.

"My, a polite young one. I like you already." Satsuki said while giving Rin a smile.

Rin smiled back.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and thought to himself for a minute.

"I guess I can take you to my palace, you can see what had changed and get to know me." Sesshoumaru said while staring in Satsuki's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

Haha! Cliffhanger! You'll find out what happens next when I get five reviews. They can be from the same people and well, I just want five reviews. Ok well I hope you liked this chap, and keep tuned for a new one. Now, review. PRESS THE LITTLE PRUPLE BUTTON NOW! Sorry I hardly got any sleep last night. I was up all night watching horror movies. Well bye!

SesshomaruLover23


	6. A fight between Kagome and Satsuki

Hey. Thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to my 2 new reviewers. And to answer your question Priestess Kagome-Chan, I'm not sure who Inuyasha will end up with in my story yet. In all my other stories he is with Kikyo, so I'm not sure. It will turn out however I write it. Or we could all take a vote. Reviewers, who should Inuyasha end up with? Kikyo or Kagome? And Kassi Turk, the love for the story is appreciated. People, did I ever tell you I hate my nephew? Not Mikey. He is one of my best friends. My nephew Julian is the biggest brat you have ever heard of. Earlier I was playing an Inuyasha video game after he told me I could. So I played each character until I unlocked Sesshoumaru, and I played one on one with my niece Arielle. Then Julian started whining and his mother, (who I hate as well) started arguing with me saying I was laying the game for 4 hours. Then my mom told me to take it out and go play in my room. So as you see, that's another thing I'm always doing. Arguing with family. Ok well I'll let you read the story and not my problems. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer- Read all my previous ones. They all say the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------

Recap- "I guess I can take you to my palace. You can see what has changed and get to know me. Sesshoumaru said while staring in Satsuki's eyes.

Satsuki also looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Satsuki soon spoke.

"I accept." She said with a slight smile. All the others looked on in confusion. How did Sesshoumaru get in? Sango spoke a minute later.

"Excuse me." She said in a polite tone. Satsuki turned to her. "Um Princess Satsuki, I have a question for you. How was Sesshoumaru able to enter?"

"Since he is my deceased lover's reincarnation it was possible. Now may I know everyone else in this cave?" Satsuki asked.

Sango said "Sure. My name's Sango."

Koga spoke. "I'm Koga."

Kikyo spoke. "I am Kikyo"

Miroku spoke "My name is Miroku, Satsuki-sama." He bowed.

Inuyasha spoke next. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm younger half-brother to Sesshoumaru."

Kagome spoke. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. And this is Shippo. He's a fox demon."

"Really. He looks like a raccoon-dog." Satsuki stated.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo shouted, angry as heck.

"You dare talk back to me?!" Satsuki shouted while growling. Her eyes were red.

Shippo screamed and hid behind Kagome.

"That's what I thought. Brat." Satsuki said, her eyes going back.

Kagome looked at Satsuki in anger, taking an instant dislike for this supposedly 'kind' princess.

"And you. Kagome was it? Why do you wear such an indecent outfit?" Satsuki asked while looking at Kagome in hate.

"INDECENT?! THIS IS MY SCHOOL OUTFIT!" Kagome screamed.

"What is this 'school' you speak of?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh yea. You people in this time didn't have school. You must be really dumb then Princess." Kagome said with a smirk.

Satsuki shrieked in anger and pounced on Kagome, proceeding to claw at her.

"If YOU were smart, you would know to never insult someone powerful and royal!" Satsuki shouted to Kagome.

Koga rushed to help Kagome and struck the princess with his claws. She screamed in pain and Sesshoumaru rushed over. He didn't know how, but something in his was telling him to save her. He picked her up bridal style and jumped backwards as Koga almost delivered a final blow.

(A/N Satsuki is only weak because she woke up after many years.)

After a few minutes, Satsuki could stand and her wound was almost healed. She stared at Koga and Kagome in hate, but got things ready for leaving. She first opened a box and put her favorite kimonos and shoes in that. She next filled a small bag with her fans and brushes. She filled another with her makeup and hair pieces. She put ribbons in with these along with her jewelry. She tied her weapons in the places they belonged and picked up a small pot with a latch. She stared at it a minute and picked up a matching one.

"Mother. Father." She said softly while closing her eyes. She put these away and looked for something else.

She cursed when she couldn't find it. Then she picked everything up and looked toward Sesshoumaru. She walked toward the door while taking one last look at the room. She walked out and everyone followed. They walked through the tunnel and out. They didn't know that they were being watched.

In the bushes, Kagura watched them.

"Well they already did my job for me." She said with an evil smile. She left to go back to Naraku.

The two groups separated and Inuyasha thought that the whole thing was a waste of time. Satsuki went with Sesshoumaru and they went to Sesshoumaru's palace. It would take them days to get there.

On the way, they were delayed because of rain. Naraku decided that this would be a good time to kidnap the princess.

"My, my. You really are beautiful Princess Satsuki." He said while floating to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Go away Naraku." He said.

Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru. "But I want to claim what's mine."

"What, so she can be your little plaything?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Naraku said with his sadistic smile.

Naraku lunged toward Satsuki, ready to catch her. She looked at him in annoyance and flicked her fingers. A whip like Sesshoumaru's appeared and she whipped at Naraku. He looked at her in anger.

"You WILL come with me!" he shouted.

Satsuki jumped in the air when Naraku got to the spot she was previously standing. She whipped him again and noticed Naraku was going toward Rin. Satsuki focused her power on Rin and Rin appeared in her arms. She gave a look to Sesshoumaru. The look said 'Let's get out of here.'

Sesshoumaru nodded and they both focused their powers. They disappeared before Naraku's eyes.

"DAMN!" Naraku shouted.

Cliffhanger again! So, in the second episode of my 'profile talkshow' as I call it, my friends Emily and Melissa are in it. They have names that I use when they are in my stories. Emily is Kasumi, and Melissa is Hoshiko. Ok, I want at least 5 more reviews before the next chapter. CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON NOW! Sorry. Ok well please review! Ja Ne!

-SesshomaruLover23

Also, I'm sorry that this one sucked. I didn't have any ideas for it.


	7. Arrival To The Castle,Rin Satsuki Bond

Chapter 7 of The Princess Sealed Away.

Hey again. I thought, 'Hey, 9 reviews is pretty close', so I decided to write another chapter! I hate my cat! ((Says with a BIG smile)) (Pretend the cat can talk)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow- Well I don't like you very much either!

SesshomaruLover23- Aww Shadow! You know I don't mean it!

Shadow- Too bad! ((Walks out of the room with his tail high))

SesshomaruLover23- SHADOW!!!!!

Shadow- Hey, you don't love me anymore! Look at your name on here!!! You love a DOG!

SesshomaruLover23- That's it! LEAVE!!!!!! ((Chases Shadow))

Hoshiko and Kasumi- She will chase him for an hour. So, here is the chapter!

Kasumi- Give me a doughnut Hoshiko! (A/N they like doughnuts a lot don't they?)

Hoshiko- ((Hands one to her. A screen turns on and the story starts))

------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I DON'T own Inuyasha.

Recap- Satsuki jumped in the air when Naraku got to the spot she was previously standing. She whipped him again and noticed Naraku was going toward Rin. Satsuki focused her power on Rin and Rin appeared in her arms. She gave a look to Sesshoumaru. The look said 'let's get out of here.'

Sesshoumaru nodded and they both focused powers. They disappeared before Naraku's eyes.

"DAMN!" Naraku shouted.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, Satsuki and Rin appeared in a huge courtyard. Satsuki looked around in awe, but soon broke from it. She looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting.

"Um… Rin, go inside and tell the servants to set up a room for Satsuki near mine." Sesshoumaru said while looking at Rin.

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, running inside.

"So, Sesshoumaru. I can call you Sesshoumaru right?" Satsuki asked him.

"Yes." He responded.

"How long can I stay here?" Satsuki asked him.

"As long as you want." He said.

Soon some servants came outside and Sesshoumaru led Satsuki inside.

Satsuki was led to a room which was really pretty. The wallpaper was a blue color with lighter blue flowers, and the bed was huge with dark blue blankets and pillows and at closer look, the sheets were light blue. (A/N I think you can guess my favorite color by now) There was a vanity with 5 different brushes sitting on it, and a chair in front of it, and a small jar with ribbons. Satsuki set her stuff down on the floor. She looked in the huge closet and saw many kimonos with lots of detail. They were in other words, beautiful.

Satsuki started to unpack and took out her kimonos and put them in the front of the closet. She put her hair pieces and ribbons on the vanity, and everything else she had in certain places. She put her jewelry in a drawer. Soon she had unpacked everything and left the room. She walked downstairs to find Rin waiting for her.

"I want to show you around Satsuki-sama. Can I?" she asked.

"Sure Rin." Satsuki said with a smile.

Rin took Satsuki around the castle, first to the library. Next, to the dining hall. Then, she took Satsuki to the gardens, and to the hot-springs. Last, she took Satsuki to her room. Rin showed Satsuki her room and Satsuki liked it. (A/N I'm talking about Rin's room.)

Rin's room was filled with flowers of many kinds in vases and it had many books on a shelf. Her bed, was small with pink blankets and it had a few stuffed animals on it. Rin had a toy box in a corner of her room, and it was open, revealing many stuffed animals. Rin's closet was open and it was filled with kimonos in her size. Satsuki looked at the walls, which were light purple, and saw them filled with pictures that Rin drew.

"Rin, I love your room. I'm not so crazy about the pink though. I don't like pink very much. (A/N same here.) So, anything else you want to show me?" Satsuki asked.

"Um, wanna look at my books? They have different types of flowers. Sesshoumaru-sama got the books just for me." Rin said with a smile.

"Ok." Satsuki said while sitting down on a carpet on the floor. Rin got a few books and brought them over, opening up one.

The first page they opened up to had a rose on it. Rin started to explain a few things about it. Then, they opened up to one about chrysanthemums. The next was about carnations. The next page had tulips. The next had lilies, and the next had daisies. The next had dandelions. Then that was the end of the short book. The other books were much more bigger and thicker. Rin explained everything she knew abut these simple and basic flowers and then opened another one. Satsuki paused her.

"Wow Rin, you must have memorized these books. I didn't even know much about flowers. I just knew a few kinds." Satsuki said while looking at Rin's face. Rin smiled a sweet smile and they both turned their attention back to the books.

Sesshoumaru walked in and leaned against the doorframe. He watched the two girls as Rin explained facts about different types of flowers. He mentally smiled at this because Rin had now found a friend. He walked off right before anyone noticed him.

----------------------------------------------------

K. That's it for now. Sorry it was short! And incase you're wondering about Shadow, he's alrighty with me now!!!

Shadow- ((Rubs against me as I hug him)) I LOVE you Jamie!

SesshomaruLover23- I love you too Shadow!! Hugs for you!!! ((Hugs him))

Shadow- ((In a whisper to himself)) Yea, but you still love a-

SesshomaruLover23- Did you forget I have great hearing? ((Holds up a sword))

Shadow- I-I-I mean, the person you love is awesome!

((Sesshoumaru walks in.))

SesshomaruLover23- Hey Sesshou! Shadow finally approves!!!!! ((Puts the cat down and walks off with Sesshoumaru. He whispers in my ear and I giggle.))

Shadow- JAMIE I CAN CHANGE!!!!!!!! ((Runs after us))

Hoshiko- Um Emily, wake up! ((Pokes a sleeping Emily. Emily ate too many doughnuts.)) Well, since I'm the only one here-

Rin- You aren't.

Hoshiko- Oh. Well, I have to wake Emily. Do you mind closing this?

Rin- Not at all! ((Reads a paper)) Ok, check back for a new chapter of "The Princess Sealed Away", Read and Review for "Secrets" and please give at least 3 more reviews for this chapter before the next one. The next has a big surprise! Well to Jamie-sama. Ja Ne!


	8. Satsuki's Sadness, A Surprise Visitor

Me- Hey. Hope you like this chapter. I like it.

Shadow- You like every one of your stories even if others think they suck!

Me- So, what are you saying? That my stories suck?

Shadow- Hell yeah!

Me- YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL CAT!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow- How can I be ungrateful if you never take care of me?

Me- THAT'S WHAT MOM IS FOR!!!

Mom- WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUNG LADY?!

Kimi- well, Jamie is going to be in trouble for a while.

Miki- yeah, so, here is the chapter.

((Screen turns on))

----------------------------------------------------

Recap- Sesshoumaru walked in and leaned against the doorframe. He watched the two girls as Rin explained facts about different types of flowers. He mentally smiled at this because Rin had now found a friend. He walked off right before anyone noticed him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rin and Satsuki had become best friends over a few hours. Later, it was dinner and Rin sat next to Satsuki. They all ate in silence. Rin was soon done and wanted to play.

"Rin, you have to take a bath first." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Rin.

"Aww, fine Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, while standing up. Satsuki stayed seated and watched Rin leave the room.

(Rin p.o.v.)

I walked up to the hot springs as I thought of Satsuki-sama. I wondered if she had any living family since she was put under a spell so long ago. I sighed as I walked inside the hot springs room. I undressed and got in. Satsuki-sama couldn't leave my thoughts.

(3rd person p.o.v.)

Satsuki sat at the table still, eating slowly. Sesshoumaru watched her as she did, and wondered why she was acting so down. She had a sad look on her face. She soon got up and started to walk from the room. She walked to her room and noticed how there was a small private hot springs room coming off from her room. Actually, it was in the back of her closet. There was a door at the back of her closet, and she went in. It was a small private hot springs. She walked back through the closet and picked out a pretty maroon color sleeping kimono. It was very soft and nice. She picked out some slippers that matched and walked back into the private hot springs. She undressed as she thought of someone who she hadn't seen in centuries. It wasn't who you might think it is though.

She ducked down in the water slightly, and watched her long hair spread around. She soon sat back up, only her head out of the water. She picked up some soap and started to scrub it into her arms. She was soon done with that, and did the same with her legs. She was soon done with that, and used quite a bit of shampoo to wash her ankle length hair. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and used soap to wash the rest of her body. She was soon done and grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and started to dry off. She started to dry off her hair, walking out of the hot springs room. She had already put on the kimono and slippers. She walked out and was surprised by a voice.

"Hey Satsuki-sama!" Rin said loudly, jumping from Satsuki's bed. Satsuki looked at Rin, still thinking.

"Hello Rin. Shouldn't you go to bed?" she asked.

"I want you to tuck me in!" Rin said, throwing her arms around satsuki in a hug. Satsuki hugged Rin back and they started to walk from the room. Rin had her hair in a ponytail, a towel still around it, and she was wearing a purple sleeping kimono. They walked to Rin's room and found Sesshoumaru leaning against the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, walking up to him and hugging him. He mentally smiled and hugged her back. They all walked in Rin's room. Rin got into her bed and Satsuki told Rin to go to sleep. Sesshoumaru stood by the door watching this. Rin asked Satsuki something.

"Will you stay until I go to sleep Satsuki-sama?" she asked. Satsuki smiled and nodded, kneeling next to Rin's bed. She watched Rin as she dozed off and Rin fell asleep. Sesshoumaru watched the scene and wondered where Satsuki learned to be so motherly. Satsuki stood up when Rin fell asleep and walked to the door. She walked out after glancing at Sesshoumaru. He followed her out and Satsuki closed the door. They both faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Where did you learn to be so motherly?" he asked.

"Well, my mother was around when I was young, but she was still always so sad about my older sister's death. She was always crying and always in her room, so I learned to be so motherly because I used to tuck my little sister in every night. Rin is so much like my sister. Rin brings me so many good memories." Satsuki explained, closing her eyes and picturing her sister.

Sesshoumaru stared at Satsuki's face, wondering what her sister looked like. Satsuki opened her eyes again and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." Satsuki said. She started to walk to her room. Sesshoumaru watched Satsuki walk in the room and walked off. Satsuki walked in the room and sat at the vanity. She put her now damp hair up in a ponytail. She felt that she was being watched, but shook off the feeling, deciding to go to bed.

She sat on the bed, pushing the blankets back. She had just realized that the blankets were pure fur. So were the pillows. She liked that. The feeling of being watched only heightened. She was scared, and she was almost never scared. Rin was asleep, but she still wanted to be in someone's company. She got out of the bed with alert ears and nose. She walked to the door and walked from the room. Someone was watching from the shadows.

"Damn" they said, jumping out the window.

Satsuki used her nose to find Sesshoumaru. He was in the library, sitting on a couch, reading a book. Satsuki walked in and sat across from him.

"What is it Satsuki?" he asked closing the book but keeping a finger in the book on the page.

"Um, I feel as if I'm being watched while I'm in my room. So in other words, I can't sleep and I want to be in someone's company." She explained.

"Ok…" Sesshoumaru said, staring at Satsuki. Just then, they heard something and the balcony windows flew open. A figure flew in. It was a female dog demon. She had mid-back length brown hair, she had markings just like Satsuki, and her eyes were blue. Satsuki looked at the girl in shock. The girl spoke

"What's the matter Satsuki? You look like you've seen a ghost." The girl smirked.

"K-Kimiko?" Satsuki asked. Sesshoumaru watched this with a confused look. Who was Kimiko? Satsuki smiled real big and practically jumped on the girl in a hug. "It's really you Kimiko!!!" Satsuki shouted happily. Rin, who was woken by the commotion, walked in.

Rin yawned and asked sleepily "Who's Kimiko?"

Satsuki got off of the girl, they both smiling and laughing and said,

"This girl here is my younger sister." She said. She smiled big again and hugged Kimiko again. They both started to talk and sat down. Satsuki paused Kimiko for a second and noticed the confused looks she was getting.

"Oh sorry Rin, Sesshoumaru, this is my sister Kimiko, and Kimiko, this is Sesshoumaru," I said walking up to him, "and this is Rin." I said ruffling Rin's hair. Rin smiled and Kimiko stood up. She walked up to Rin first and shook Rin's hand with a smile. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru noticing she wouldn't get exactly a friendly response. She still looked him over. She said,

"Nice to meet you both." She looked at her older sister and asked if they could talk.

"Sure Kimiko." Satsuki said, following Kimiko to the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Kimiko asked.

"Sesshoumaru?" Satsuki asked. Kimiko nodded. "Oh, well he is sort of emotionless. I only just met him today, so I don't know the reason for his emotionlessness-ness-ness." Satsuki said, saying the strange word to make Kimiko laugh.

"Alright. So, you know Mom and Dad died?" Kimiko asked, now serious.

"Yes. I got the pots I was told I would get when they die." Satsuki said, looking in Kimiko's eyes.

In the other room, Sesshoumaru and Rin were talking too.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, now that Satsuki-sama found a living relative, do you think she will leave?" Rin asked, tearing up.

"I think she loves you too much to leave." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Rin and ruffling her hair. He mentally smiled when she physically smiled. Soon Satsuki and Kimiko walked back in the room.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, Kimiko can stay for a while right?" Satsuki asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said,

----------------------------------------------------------

Kimi- ((Reads a paper)) Jamie says: Cliffhanger! Ok, well 2 more reviews before the next one. I'm getting frustrated with waiting-

Me- ((Runs in with a sword in my hand, and my doorknob in the other.))

Miki- Um, Jamie?

Me- What? I just escaped. ((Hears my mom's voice)) I'd better run! ((I throw the doorknob and sheathe the sword. I put my hair in a quick ponytail and tear off my shirt to reveal a black tank top and I tear off my pants to reveal black BAGGY pants. I tie daggers to my legs and whistle. A white dragon with pink and purple scar-looking marks all over its body flies down and lands next to me)) Good girl Shiro. ((We fly away.))

((Sesshoumaru walks in and sighs when he sees me flying on my new pet dragon. He looks at Sammie and Maddie and looks back up to the sky. I'm nowhere insight.))

Sesshoumaru- Did you see which way they flew?

((Kimi and Miki just point in the direction))

Sesshoumaru- ((Sighs and turns into his giant dog form))

((Shadow walks in))

Shadow- Hey Jamie's mom said she escaped from her room while she's grounded. Anyone know where she-

((Kimi and Miki point in the direction again.))

Shadow- Did Sesshoumaru go after her?! I'll kill that konayaru! (To find out what this means, private message me.)

Kimi- I didn't know you spoke Japanese Shadow.

Shadow- If you sit outside Jamie's room every single night, and hear her practicing Japanese, you would start to speak Japanese, baka. (Idiot)

Kimi- Don't you call ME a baka, kono neko! (You cat!) (Believe me, Sammie is much nicer than this. She wouldn't act like this in real life. So, she is 'out of character')

Shadow- Aw, Monku bakkari iu-nayo! (Stop your complaining) Wakarimasu-ka? (Do you understand?)

Kimi- No, I don't understand because baka-ja nai! (You're stupid)

Shadow- Nani? (What?) Kenka uten noka Ainoko?! (You looking for a fight Half-breed?!) (Her character in my stories is a half-demon)

Kimi- Half-breed?! You're goin' down neko!

Miki- Ok, well this might go on for a while. So, bye for now, and we still want 2 more reviews before the next one.


	9. InuTachi Happenings

YAY!!!!! I'm so excited I finally updated!!!!!!! So, this chapter revolves around the Inuyasha group, Koga's group and Naraku. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Inu charas.

Claimer- I own Satsuki, Kimiko and any other OC in this story.

--SesshomaruLover23

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Inu-tachi Happenings/A Plan of Kidnapping

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha listened to the sounds in the night while everyone slept. Suddenly, he felt Kikyo's spiritual powers nearby. He stayed in his spot, however, because he wanted to patch things up with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the moon for a minute until he heard someone whisper his name. He looked down and saw Kagome, sitting up, staring at him. He hopped down and landed on his toes. He kneeled next to Kagome.

"Want to go on a walk with me?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She put on her shoes and he helped her up and they began walking.

------------------------------

Kikyo stood in the clearing with an impatient expression. She muttered to herself as she waited, hoping Inuyasha would come.

'Inuyasha, you'd better get here or I'll seal you to a tree again…' she thought as she waited. Suddenly, she felt a similar demonic aura behind her. "What do you want, Naraku?" she called out. He stepped out from the bushes as she turned toward him.

"I want you to help me with something. I want you to help me capture Princess Satsuki." He explained.

"What do I get out of it?" She asked. Naraku smirked big as she asked this.

"You get Inuyasha. I'll take care of your reincarnation if you help me and Inuyasha is all yours." He said with a smirk. Kikyo smirked as well and a glint of evil flashed in her eyes. She nodded and Naraku picked her up and they disappeared.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence. They both kept glancing at each other, but looking away, blushing when they met eyes. Suddenly, Kagome spoke.

"Beautiful night, huh?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah." He answered. They walked in silence for another minute and finally, Kagome tried to create a conversation again.

"Um, so, I felt Kikyo's presence nearby… Why didn't you go to her?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her, a little surprised, but answered.

"I wanted to patch things up with you. Are you still angry at me?" He asked. Kagome shook her head with a smile. Suddenly, she grasped his hand and made him run on. They ran until they found a pretty clearing filled with fireflies and a small running stream. Flowers grew everywhere and draping willow trees covered all sides of the clearing. Kagome sighed in happiness and Inuyasha smiled slightly. She suddenly dragged him over to one of the trees and sat down. He sat down as well and fireflies flew over. One landed on Kagome's fingertip and she smiled. Inuyasha held up a finger and a firefly landed on his finger as well. Kagome giggled when Inuyasha looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so funny!" she said, still laughing. Soon, the fireflies flew away and Kagome picked a flower. She held it up and smelled it. It was a pretty white and red tulip. Inuyasha smiled as she smelled the flower. She let the flower down on the ground and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder as stars became clear through the treetops. They stared at the stars for a few minutes. Inuyasha leaned against the tree and Kagome still lay on his shoulder. Suddenly, she spoke tiredly.

"This is so nice." She said. Inuyasha nodded. Suddenly, Kagome was almost asleep. She muttered before falling asleep. Inuyasha could make out what she said. She had said "I love you so much, Inuyasha." He smiled as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too Kagome." He said in a whisper and sat up. He moved her into his lap and stood up. He carried her back to camp.

---------------------------------------------

"Koga, aren't you going after them?" Ginta asked from behind one of the willow trees as Inuyasha walked away with Kagome asleep in his arms. Koga was looking down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Didn't you hear them? They proclaimed their love for each other… Now I know Kagome can never be mine…" Koga said, closing his eyes. Ginta and Hakaku looked at Koga as he stared at the ground with a sad look. The last time they'd seen Koga sad was when their tribe was killed by Kagura. He never showed anyone else he was sad, but back at their home after the big battle, Koga was very upset. Now he was upset again. They walked away and left him alone.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha entered the camp and set Kagome gently on her sleeping bag. Shippo squirmed in his sleep slightly and Inuyasha smiled and put a hand on the young kitsune's head. Shippo stopped and curled into a ball. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a voice.

"Where were you two?" It was Miroku. Inuyasha looked up and saw the monk sitting up against a tree with a raised eyebrow and a lecherous grin.

"It's not what you think!" Inuyasha said.

"Sure…" Miroku said with a grin.

"Really. We went for a walk and found a pretty clearing and stayed there watching stars until Kagome fell asleep." Inuyasha explained. Miroku gave another grin before Inuyasha walked over and was ready to squish Miroku's head. Miroku began laughing quietly.

"I KNOW nothing happened. I'm just messing with you!" He said, laughing still. Inuyasha scowled and jumped into his tree again. Miroku smiled and said "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Yeah, night." Inuyasha answered. Miroku was asleep within minutes and Inuyasha closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

----------------------------------------

The smell of cooking food woke Inuyasha up. He looked down and saw Kagome and Sango quietly making breakfast. The two girls looked up when they noticed Inuyasha was awake and smiled at him.

"Morning Inuyasha!" they said in unison with big smiles.

"Yeah. Morning." Inuyasha said. "I don't get why girls can be so full of energy in the morning…" He said. Sango and Kagome began to laugh and answered him

"Because girls aren't lazy like guys and we wake up earlier than them so we have time to 'wake up' and be all full of energy!" Sango said with a smile. Just then, Miroku woke up and so did Shippo. Shippo yawned and stretched and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good morning, Shippo-chan!" She said. Shippo smiled and told her good morning as well. Miroku walked up behind Sango and with a lecherous grin, his hand wandered to the wrong place.

"Good morning, Sango." He said, grinning. Sango's face glowed red and she turned to him with an angry expression. Soon, Miroku was 'asleep' again with a big red handprint on his face. Kagome was laughing so hard he sides hurt and Shippo fell off her shoulder laughing. Inuyasha smiled in amusement and hopped down from the tree. Soon breakfast was done and the group ate. Then they packed up and continued on toward the well. Kagome was going to go home for a few days for school and Inuyasha actually said yes. They continued on.

----------------------------------------

Koga, Ginta and Hakaku went home and were greeted by some fellow wolves that helped start to rebuild the fallen tribe.

Koga walked to his leaf bed and fell asleep. Ginta and Hakaku explained to the others what had happened to make their leader upset. Suddenly, they all heard someone scream Koga's name and a girl demon came running into the cave.

"Oh" Ginta began

"My" Hakaku said

"God." Koga finished, sitting up with fear in his eyes. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and everyone could make out a figure hugging him. Koga struggled to talk as he was being squeezed. "A-ya-me—stop—squ—ee-z-ing—me!" Suddenly, the figure showed her face. It was Ayame, Koga's fiancée.

"Not until you agree to marry me this time!" She said, smiling. Koga sighed and with a yell, he said

"Fine! Kagome won't ever be mine, so I'll settle for you…" He said, frowning. Ayame screamed in happiness and hugged him again. Koga began to pretend to choke.

Ginta and Hakaku both looked at the two, both like "WTF?!?!"

--------------------------------------------

"So, are we ready?" Naraku asked. Kikyo nodded and the two called Kagura and Kanna and Kohaku into the room. "My puppets, we are going to capture Princess Satsuki in a week. So, here's the plan to do it…" He began. They group discussed the plan.

------------------------------------------

Back at Sesshoumaru's castle, Satsuki showed her sister around and Kimiko and Rin became friends as well. Satsuki would never know she was the target of a kidnapping to take place later that week….

-------------

-------------

So, how was it? I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about what happens that week with the Inu-tachi group, the group at Sesshoumaru's castle, and Naraku's plan to capture the princess. It all leads up to a kidnapping and then a great battle to get the princess back. And all of that leads up to proclamations of love, friendships, enemies, and all that good stuff! K, I'm revealing too much. But really, I hope you liked it! If I get at least two (Good) reviews, I'll be sure to update soon! Well, go ahead and review!

--SesshomaruLover23


	10. Naraku's Attempt to Capture Satsuki

**So, here's a new chapter of The Princess Sealed Away! Hope you like!**

**-SesshomaruLover23**

----------------------------------------

Kimiko and Satsuki sat in the gardens, waiting for lunchtime. Rin was picking flowers and making bouquets for the sisters. Kimiko was very quiet while listening to her sister talk about how she and Rin had bonded like sisters.

"What's wrong, Kimiko-chan?" Satsuki asked, noticing her sister's quietness.

"It's nothing." Kimiko said, looking up.

"You're not very good at lying." Satsuki said with a smile. Just then, Jaken walked out with a scowl on his face. Rin ran up to him and placed a flower crown on his head. Satsuki, Kimiko and Rin all began to laugh as Jaken fumed. Before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru appeared behind him. Jaken ran toward the castle and the three girls laughed. When they were done, they stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Lunch is ready…" He said, walking back to the castle. Rin ran after him and walked next to him.

"Hey Satsuki?" Kimiko said, a little nervously.

"What is it, Kimiko?" Satsuki asked, looking at Kimiko.

"Um, do you remember Hiroshi? He was one of our warriors." Kimiko said, looking down at the bouquet Rin had made her.

"Yes. He's the one that always had his eye on you." Satsuki said with a smile.

(A/N Obviously if you haven't read Prequel to The Princess Sealed Away: Kimiko's Story, you don't know who he is. Read the Prequel to The Princess Sealed Away: Kimiko's Story for more about him.)

"Well, um…"Kimiko began. Just then, they entered the castle and Satsuki ran ahead. When they all entered the dining hall, Sesshoumaru sat in his usual seat with a book, Rin sat on his left side, Satsuki sat on his right, and Kimiko sat on Rin's left side, across from Satsuki.

Fruit was served first. Satsuki grabbed a shiny red apple, breathed on it, wiped it on her kimono, and took a bite. She noticed Kimiko staring at her.

"Kimiko, it's not polite to stare." Satsuki said with a smile. After a few minutes, Satsuki finished the apple and the main course was served. Satsuki ate a sandwich, chips, and another apple. When she was done, she looked up at Kimiko, who had barely touched her food. Satsuki excused herself and walked outside. She took a long walk around the gardens, enjoying the fresh air and beauty. Just then, she heard someone call her name. She looked around, but saw no one. She began walking again, and was soon at the edge of the gardens. Someone called her name again. But this time, it was right behind her. She jumped and turned to see a woman with black hair tied into a bun and blood-red eyes.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?!" Satsuki said in a loud voice, hoping Sesshoumaru or Kimiko heard.

"My name is Kagura. I am an incarnation of Naraku." Kagura said in a cool, calm voice. Satsuki narrowed her eyes at Naraku's name.

"What do you want?" Satsuki asked with a growl. Kagura smirked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kagura asked, opening a pretty fan. Satsuki snarled and flexed her claws. Kagura smirked again and her eyes flashed some weird color. Winds circled her. Satsuki's eyes widened as Kagura disappeared, and she looked around, her eyes still wide. Just then, someone called her name. It was Rin. Satsuki was ready to call back, her guard let down, and something sharp and hard ran into her back. She gasped in surprise, and rolled onto her back, her hand covered in blood. She screamed a call of help, seeing Naraku suddenly appear.

"Rin! Get Kimiko and Sesshoumaru!" She shouted. Rin gasped loudly, and Satsuki heard her running back to the castle.

"They won't come in time, Dear Princess." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Bite me!" Satsuki shouted at him.

"Gladly." He said, smirking again. Satsuki tried to get back, but her wound was not healing yet. She crawled helplessly backward as Naraku slowly approached. Just then, Kimiko, Sesshoumaru, and a female servant ran up. Sesshoumaru began to fight Naraku. The servant took on Kagura, and Kimiko helped Satsuki to her feet. "Oh, no you won't!" Naraku yelled, one of his arms turning to tentacles and reaching toward the fleeing sisters. He caught their ankles and they fell to the ground. Kimiko tried desperately to get the tentacles to let go, but they just covered her more. Suddenly, they were cut by Sesshoumaru's sword, and he growled at Naraku and charged toward him. Kimiko helped Satsuki up again, and they tried toward the castle again. They tripped on a root in the ground, and Kimiko gritted her teeth as she realized she cut her leg. She got up, however, and continued on with her mission to take Satsuki to medical care. She could already see poison spreading in her sister's back.

"Kimiko…" Satsuki said, panting because of the weakening poison.

"Don't worry, big sister. We'll get there in no time." Kimiko said with a smile, and decided it would be faster to have Satsuki on her back. They reached the castle in less than a minute. Servants were at the door, waiting with supplies of medicine and bandages. They began to patch up Satsuki's back once they put medicine and sucked the poison out. Kimiko returned to the battle once she was sure her sister would be ok. The battle raged on, and it was a tie over who was winning. Kagura was bleeding heavily, and injured greatly. The servant fighting her had a few cuts, bruises, and blood coming from her mouth, but she wasn't that bad. Naraku was being cut up, and Sesshoumaru was getting tired.

"Tsukiyomi!" he called to the servant. She looked up and bowed her head to him. He shouted "Get some others to help in this fight!" He called to her. She nodded, and struck another knock-out blow to Kagura and rushed to the castle. Kimiko was on the other side of Naraku, chanting something inaudible. Suddenly, a bright blue light came from her eyes and surrounded Naraku. Sesshoumaru jumped back. The light engulfed Naraku, and lifted him from the ground. The light tightened around his body so tight, it would have broken his bones if he was full human. After a few minutes, Kimiko dropped to her knees and the light disappeared. Naraku came from the light, his body all crushed up and in pieces. His face smirked and his body began to form again. Just then, Tsukiyomi and eight other servants ran up. Two girls ran to Kimiko and hurried her inside. Two other girls checked Kagura's unconscious body. The rest stood off, waiting for a command from Sesshoumaru. Naraku's body fully reformed and clothes appeared on him. He smirked widely and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Tsukiyomi called and ran to him. "I think this is a battle we can't win."

"You're speaking nonsense if you're insisting we retreat. The castle is right there, and we cannot evacuate, so we have to get him away." He explained. Tsukiyomi looked from Naraku to Sesshoumaru, and jumped into the air toward Naraku. She landed on him like a cat, and took strong hold of him, wrapping her arms about him and her legs around his waist. They were surrounded by purple light, and suddenly, the two disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked at the spot the two were just standing at and examined it. He stood in the center of it and looked around. Suddenly, someone appeared and was on his shoulders. They sat on his shoulders and a head bent over to look in his face. It was Tsukiyomi. "Get off of me, Tsukiyomi." He said with a sigh when she giggled.

"Right away, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, jumping down.

"So, what was that you did?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She smiled and looked at the spot.

"I used teleportation powers that I inherited from my family. I transported him to a place I remember far away, high in the Northern Lands. I'm sure that if he comes back, it won't be for a few days." She explained.

"Smart idea." Sesshoumaru replied. He walked toward Kagura's unconscious form laying on the ground and kicked her lightly. "Take her inside and treat her." He said with a cold tone. He walked toward the castle. He walked straight to where Satsuki lay on a pile of blankets in the main hall. The servants did not want to carry her upstairs and risk her getting sicker, so they decided to treat her immediately. He kneeled down and gazed down upon her sleeping, bandaged form. The top of her kimono had been removed, and her whole torso and chest area was covered in bandages. A light blanket was laid upon her, but she was sweating, and her face expressed pain. He noticed a small bowl with water, and a washcloth next to it. He picked up the washcloth and dipped it in the water. He dabbed it on her face and along her neck. She soon relaxed and fell into a more peaceful sleep. He stood as Tsukiyomi walked up in bandages as well.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama. How is Satsuki-sama?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she'll be fine." He said, looking back down at Satsuki. He then walked toward Kimiko, who was still unconscious. She was very pale, and looked like she'd never wake up. Just then, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, and Tsukiyomi kneeled down over her. She called for a medical servant to come and treat Kimiko, and they did. Kimiko was fed, and drank water. When she was done, she looked much better, her skin a peachy color, and color in her cheeks. She still looked tired, though, and everyone left her to sleep. Tsukiyomi went off to find some food, and Jaken walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"What happened, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked.

"You're a fool… Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru retaliated with a growl. He looked around the hall, and noticed Rin was nowhere to be seen. He walked to her room and didn't find her there either. He checked her closet, and then checked the bathrooms and everywhere she liked to be. She was nowhere. He hurried down to the hall and ran to Tsukiyomi, who was eating an apple.

"What's up, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.

"I can't find Rin anywhere, but I don't want everyone to panic. Help me look for her." He explained. She nodded and ran outside with him. "You check the lakes, I'll check the flowerbeds." He said, motioning toward the different places. Tsukiyomi nodded and they both ran off, using their noses, trying to locate the young girl. After about 10 minutes, just when he was going to give up, Sesshoumaru caught glimpse of a fabric design like on Rin's kimono. He walked toward it, and found the girl curled in a ball, unconscious. He thought she was asleep, and shook her lightly. "Rin, wake up." He said softly. When she didn't wake, he started to get worried. He picked up her small form and held her in his arms. He checked her eyes and her face and arms for cuts or bruises. There were none, but her face was pale, and she looked deathly ill. Just then, Tsukiyomi ran up.

"My lord, I have not found Rin-ch---oh my, Rin! Wait, w-what's wrong with her?" She asked with a scared hint in her voice.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said, staring down at the young girl's face. "Rin, I need you to wake up." He said into her ear. He knew she wasn't dead, he could hear her pulse and shallow breathing. Suddenly, he detected something hanging from her mouth. He pulled it out, and studied it. He gasped when he realized what it was. "It's a poisonous plant! She ate it! Hurry, let's get her back to the medical servants and see what they can do." He said to Tsukiyomi.

"Shall I carry her?" Tsukiyomi asked. Sesshoumaru stood with the girl in his arms still.

"No, I will. Now, let's go!" He said, and the two set off toward the castle, hoping Rin would survive.

------------------------------

**Cliffhanger! So, what will happen? What would you guess? Do you think any of the girls will survive, or die? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**-SesshomaruLover23**


End file.
